warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunrise (book)/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Lionblaze follows the patrol into WindClan territory. They plan to question WindClan about Ashfur's death, assuming that they might know who killed him, or if they had seen anything. When they cross the border stream, he pictures how they had found Ashfur, dead, in the water. Lionblaze doesn't regret his death. Deeper into WindClan territory, the ThunderClan cats come across a patrol headed by Tornear. Lionblaze catches sight of Heathertail and notices the cold look she gives him. Firestar asks if they can speak with Onestar, and Tornear says that they'll escort them. :They enter the WindClan camp, and Firestar walks over to Onestar. When he asks the leader if they could speak in private, Onestar replies that he can say it in front of his Clanmates. Firestar explains how they had found Ashfur's body in the border stream. Onestar immediately turns hostile and asks how he dares to assume one of his warriors did it, and that they had nothing to gain from it. Whitetail puts in that none of them had a quarrel with Ashfur, and Crowfeather growls that WindClan is loyal to the code. Firestar remains calm, and asks if any of Onestar's warriors had seen anything. Onestar says to look to his own Clanmates first, and that they should question their loyalty to the code, and the patrol bristles at the veiled insult. Lionblaze catches sight of Heathertail again, Breezepelt standing very close to her. Firestar presses Onestar for an answer and Onestar spits that they hadn't, before telling Ashfoot, his deputy, to escort them out. Ashfoot summons Tornear and Breezepelt, and Firestar thanks Onestar, asking him to send a message if they learn anything. Onestar doesn't reply. :Closer to the border, Ashfoot sends Breezepelt and Tornear back to camp. Ashfoot tells Firestar, once the other two leave, that she and a dawn patrol had seen Sol near the stream a few days ago. Firestar asks why Onestar hadn't said anything, and the deputy replies that Ashfur's death wasn't their problem, and that Onestar wouldn't be happy about accusing WindClan of murder. Firestar replies that they are not accusing WindClan of anything and they are trying to find out what they can about Ashfur's death. Ashfoot says that they had seen him a quarter moon ago in ThunderClan territory eating fresh-kill. Brackenfur murmurs that that is very close to where they had found Ashfur, and Firestar agrees. He thanks Ashfoot, saying that it was the most useful thing they've learned. Ashfoot says she's glad to help and that she wishes the Clan well. :The Clan returns at around sunhigh, and Firestar says he'll call a meeting about Sol right away, before some of them decide to attack WindClan. He calls the meeting, and when Thornclaw asks him, he says there will be no attack. Firestar says that Onestar had known nothing about his death, but WindClan had spotted Sol earlier. Several of the Clan want to go find Sol right away, but Firestar says they have no proof. Mousefur rasps that they shouldn't need any, after what he did to ShadowClan. Dustpelt says that he hadn't killed any ShadowClan cats, but Mousefur says she wouldn't put it past him. Brackenfur says that if he had he would have had a reason. Brightheart suggests that Ashfur had found Sol on their territory, but Sandstorm interrupts, saying that they hadn't fought. She looks to Leafpool for conformation, and the medicine cat nods. Cloudtail suggests that Sol had done it to stir up trouble, catching Ashfur unawares. Graystripe says that while Ashfoot's information had been useful, it doesn't mean Sol had killed him. Firestar agrees with him, and asks the Clan if they knew anything more about Sol. :Hollyleaf speaks up, and says that she had seen him by the lake not long after leaving ShadowClan. Firestar asks her what happened, and the she-cat replies that he had said the Clans needed him and he would be back. Cloudtail says that's a threat and Firestar asks her why she hadn't reported it. Hollyleaf ducks her head and says she didn't think it matter and he was just angry over ShadowClan. She also said he was leaving. Firestar said she still should have mentioned it, but asks if there was anything else. Hollyleaf replies that Sol had mentioned Midnight. Brambleclaw says that this gives them a place to search for him, since the badger had come from the sun-drown-place. Firestar says that they'll send out a patrol to find him and bring him back for questioning. He appoints Brambleclaw as the patrol's leader, giving him Birchfall and Hazeltail. The deputy replies that it could be dangerous and they might need more cats, so Firestar tells him Lionblaze and Hollyleaf will go also. Lionblaze notices how changed the cats are, instantly turning the blame to Sol instead of WindClan. At the end, he wonders if his parents are rogues, and that the Clan would turn against him, too. Characters Major *Firestar }} Minor *Sorreltail *Tornear *Crowfeather *Whitetail *Heathertail *Ashfoot *Breezepelt *Brackenfur *Brambleclaw *Cloudtail *Thornclaw *Mousefur *Dustpelt *Hollyleaf }} Mentioned *Ashfur *Barkface *Sol *Birchfall *Brightheart *Hazeltail *Foxpaw *Icepaw *Jayfeather *Spiderleg *Scourge *Sandstorm *Leafpool *Squirrelflight *Graystripe *Midnight *Whitewing }} Notes and references nl:Zonsopgang/Hoofdstuk 2 de:Sonnenaufgang/Kapitel 2 Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Sunrise